


Pokemon: Chaos & Harmony

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Series: Pokemon Chaos & Harmony [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: The Kanzeon Region is a mysterious collection of large islands where legendary Pokemon come to breed and raise their young. Two families were chosen to show the locals that the Pokemon League wasn't harmful to ecosystems or forcing the Pokemon against their will. One of their cardinal rules, that the elders of the islands refused to budge on, is that you are not allowed to capture or battle any of the legendary Pokemon - they must choose YOU.





	Pokemon: Chaos & Harmony

The Kanzeon Region is a mysterious place that only opened to visitors from outside the region a few years ago. The elders of the villages were in talks with Pokemon League Champions from other regions along with Pokemon Professors as well. The people of the Kanzeon Region don’t compete for money, only to grow stronger together with their Pokemon, which made trying to establish a league very tough in their tradition-based society. Two families were chosen from other regions to move to Kanzeon in order to participate in a “League trial” of sorts, to prove to the elders that outsiders could respect their traditions while competing at gyms.

The first family was hand-picked by Cynthia from Sinnoh. The son of this family is named Terra. He has great ambitions for proving those elders wrong about outsiders. His enthusiasm about the region is partially why his parents agreed to it.

The second family was chosen from Kanto. The daughter of this family is named Emily. For her, the decision was made by her parents without consulting her. She knew nothing of the region or what she would really be doing. Honestly she was frightened of the regional moving.

Both families moved in on the same day as neighbors. Their homes notably stood out as their homes weren’t built in the style of the native Kanzeon houses. After moving in, the families took a few days to get settled down. Emily’s mother and Terra’s father took the initiative to introduce themselves to the elder and the chief of a neighboring town during that period. Finally, on Monday morning…

“Emily, it’s time to get up!” her father called.

Emily tossed and turned with her golden hair all over her face. When she moved her hair and opened her eyes she got a face full of Glameow startling her. She got dressed in blue and grey sneakers, blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and red wristbands before heading downstairs. Her father had made her favorite, dragon-shaped pancakes with strawberry chunks mixed in. She sat at the table and gleefully chowed down.

“Today you and the neighbor’s kid are going to become the very first Pokemon League participants for the Kanzeon region.” her father smiled.

“That’s today…?” Emily nervously asked.

“It is. Once you’ve finished breakfast you need to head on over to the Pokemon Lab to get everything you need.” her father smiled.

“Okay…” Emily sighed.

Emily had been dreading this day, but now she had to suck it up. She grabbed her dark blue backpack and jogged over. The lab was built a few months before her house was, so it was technically brand new. With a deep breath she entered the lab immediately bumping into someone knocking her on her behind.

“Oh. I was about to go get you.” the person she’d bumped into happily giggled.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going…” Emily apologized.

“It’s okay. Are you hurt anywhere?” the person asked.

“I’m fine.” Emily replied and immediately recognized who she’d bumped into.

It was a woman with golden hair dressed in black. It could only be Cynthia, the Pokemon Champion from the Sinnoh Region! What could she be doing all the way out here in the Kanzeon Region? Emily was completely starstruck as Cynthia helped her up.

“Terra already got his Pokedex and first Pokemon an hour ago, we were worried you wouldn’t show up.” Cynthia smiled warmly.

“Sorry… I guess I overslept.” Emily chuckled nervously.

“Come on, the professor is waiting.” Cynthia instructed.

Waiting inside the lab was a woman who looked like she could use some sleep. She had very long dark purple hair using a hairband to keep her bangs held back out of her face. With her lab coat she wore blue jeans and a purple tank top with sandals. She was spinning herself around in an office chair.

“Professor Redwood, she’s here.” Cynthia announced startling the professor making her fall backward taking the chair with her.

“About time…” Redwood groaned getting up dusting herself off.

“G-Good morning, professor. I’m Emily.” Emily introduced herself.

“About time. I almost passed out waiting.” Redwood yawned.

“So professor, how about introducing the starter Pokemon for this region?” Cynthia suggested.

“Well, Terra already took off with Raptrus… but I guess I can introduce the other two.” Redwood sighed.

The professor then grabbed two Pokeballs from a container. She unleashed both a Tsugani and a Groudra, both of which amazed Emily. Tsugani looked to be very energetic stretching whereas Groudra seemed more docile hardly moving.

“Tsugani is a fierce up-close fighter, Groudra is pretty good at area attacks. Both evolve to be great companions.” Redwood introduced them.

“I’ll… go with the Water Type.” Emily told her.

“You’ll need this then.” Redwood sighed handing her Tsugani’s pokeball. 

“A good choice. Tsugani and its evolutions are very loyal.” Cynthia smiled.

“Now then, to get you started I put together a starter pack.” Redwood told Emily handing her a black backpack filled with potions, antidotes, paralyze heals, awakenings, a revive, and what appeared to be a stamp book.

“What’s this for?” Emily asked holding up the stamp book.

“In each area of Kanzeon there are numerous varieties of Pokemon, but their laws strictly forbid catching them. If you have a stamp from the elder of that area though you’ll have express permission to do so. The only Pokemon off-limits are the legendaries.” Redwood explained.

“Why?” Emily asked.

“You’d have to ask one of the elders or chiefs, we didn’t think much of it and just steered clear of them as we were told.” Cynthia answered.

“Got it.” Emily nodded.

“Last but not least, here’s your Pokedex. You’ll at least want to record the data on the Pokemon you find.” Redwood told Emily hand her a jet black Pokedex with a touch screen bearing two apps, a Pokedex app and a Phone app. 

“The phone app is handy for calling home or your friends.” Cynthia smiled.

“There’s a dozen other apps you can install to make your Pokedex even more useful to you as well. It’s only got so much memory though, so I’d say it can only hold around nine or ten apps right now.” Redwood added.

“All right.” Emily nodded putting the Pokedex in her new bag.

“Head north of town to reach the first elder in Gao Village.” Redwood instructed.

“Let’s go, Tsugani.” Emily smiled and Tsugani leapt from the floor to Emily’s shoulders sitting there happily.

“I see she likes heights.” Cynthia giggled.

Emily then left the lab heading back for her house. She wanted to show her dad her new Pokemon before leaving. The front door was locked though, which meant her dad already left for work. She’d have to show him another time. 

She made her way to the north gate of town and stopped. Ahead of her she was really going to explore Kanzeon. She took a deep breath and began on her way with Tsugani comfortably sitting on her shoulders. This marked the beginning of her Pokemon journey.


End file.
